deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathblade 100/Lest we Forget: German Empire (WW1) vs Ottoman Empire (WW1)
Disclaimer: This battle is not to glorify war but is to remember those who lost their lives in hopes of a better world. ''' Okay, this is a commemorative battle inorder to remember those who died in service during the First World War. So here goes. The '''Turkish Ottoman Empire- the once great imperial power, that dominated the Middle East for well over 700 years. VS The Imperial German Army- the great Teutonic nation, that defeated France in the Franco-Prussian War. WHO…IS…DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these instruments of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. It’s no rules, no safety, no mercy. It’s a duel to the death as we find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Ottoman Empire The Ottoman Empire was an empire that lasted from 27 July 1299 to 29 October 1923. At the height of its power, in the 16th and 17th centuries, it controlled territory in southeastern Europe, southwestern Asia, and North Africa. The Ottoman Empire contained 29 provinces and numerous vassal states, some of which were later absorbed into the empire, while others were granted various types of autonomy during the course of centuries. The Ottoman Empire came to an end, as a regime under a caliphate, on 1 November 1922. Weapons: The Ottomans attack with: |-| Bolt Action= M1903 Rifle *Range: 500 metres *Round: 7.65x53mm Argentine *Magazine: 5 *Copy of Gewehr 88 |-| Repeating Rifle= Winchester M1866 *Range: 228 metres *Round: .44-40 *Magazine: 15 *Purchased from USA |-| Light Machine Gun= Hotchkiss M1900 *Range: 1,500 metres *Round: 8mm Lebel *Rate of Fire: 500 rounds/minute *Magazine: 30 round strip |-| Heavy Machine Gun= Maxim Gun *Range: 1,500 metres *Round: .303 British *Rate of Fire: 500 rounds/minute *Magazine: 250 round belt |-| Semi-Auto Pistol= Beholla *Range: 30 metres *Round: .32 ACP *Magazine: 7 *Reload: Box |-| Revolver= Smith & Wesson No.3 *Range: 30 metres *Round: .44 Russian *Magazine: 6 *Reload: Individual Round |-| Grenade= M1915 Stielhandgranate *Range: 20 metres *Charge: 6.8 oz TNT |-| Flamethrower= Kleinflammenwerfer *Range: 30 metres *Weight: ~20 kg *Fuel: Gasoline |-| Special #1= Schwarzlose MG M.07/M12 *Range: 1000 metres *Round: 8x50mmR Mannlicher *Rate of Fire: 580 rounds/minute *Magazine: 250 round belt |-| Special #2= Mauser C96 *Range: 200 metres *Round: 7.63x25mm Mauser *Magazine: 10 *Reload: Stripper clip |-| Armoured Vehicle= Hotchkiss Armoured Car *Length: 1.5 metres *Crew: 4 *Speed: 64 km/h *Armament: 1x Hotchkiss M1900 Light Machine Gun *Number: 4 German Empire The German Empire was the historical German nation state that existed from the unification of Germany in 1871 to the abdication of Kaiser Wilhelm II in November 1918, when Germany became a federal republic. The German Empire consisted of 26 constituent territories, with most being ruled by royal families. This included four kingdoms, six grand duchies, five duchies (six before 1876), seven principalities, three free Hanseatic cities, and one imperial territory. Although the Kingdom of Prussia contained most of the Empire's population and territory, it played a lesser role. After 1850, the states of Germany had rapidly become industrialized, with particular strengths in coal, iron (and later steel), chemicals, and railways. In 1871 it had a population of 41 million people, and by 1913 this had increased to 68 million. A heavily rural collection of states in 1815, the united Germany became predominantly urban. During its 47 years of existence, the German Empire operated as an industrial, technological, and scientific giant, gaining more Nobel Prizes in science than any other country. Germany became a great power, boasting a rapidly growing rail network, the world's strongest army, and a fast-growing industrial base. In less than a decade, its navy became second only to Britain's Royal Navy. In the First World War, German plans to capture Paris quickly in autumn 1914 failed, and the war on the Western Front became a stalemate. The naval blockade caused severe shortages of food. Germany was repeatedly forced to send troops to bolster Austria and Turkey on other fronts. However, Germany had great success on the Eastern Front; it occupied large Eastern territories following the Treaty of Brest-Litovsk. German declaration of unrestricted submarine warfare in early 1917 was designed to strangle the British; it failed, because of the use of a trans-Atlantic convoy system. But the declaration—along with the Zimmermann Telegram—did bring the United States into the war. Meanwhile, German civilians and soldiers had become war-weary and radicalised by the Russian Revolution. The high command under Paul von Hindenburg and Erich Ludendorff increasingly controlled the country, as they gambled on one last offensive in spring 1918 before the Americans could arrive in force, using large numbers of troops, aeroplanes and artillery withdrawn from the Eastern Front. This failed, and by October the armies were in retreat, Austria-Hungary and the Ottoman Empire had collapsed, Bulgaria had surrendered and the German people had lost faith in their political system. The Empire collapsed in the November 1918 Revolution as the Emperor and all the ruling monarchs abdicated, and a republic took over. Weapons: The Germans fight for the Fatherland with: |-| Bolt Action= Gewehr 98 *Range: 500 metres *Round: 7.92x57mm Mauser *Magazine: 5 *Standard German Rifle |-| Repeating Rifle= Mondragon M1908 *Range: 400 metres *Round: 7.92x57mm Mauser *Magazine: 10 *Purchased from Switzerland |-| Light Machine Gun= Bergmann MG 15 N.A. *Range: 900 metres *Round: 7.92x57mm Mauser *Rate of Fire: 500 rounds/minute *Magazine: 100 round belt |-| Heavy Machine Gun= MG 08 *Range: 2000 metres *Round: 7.92x57mm Mauser *Rate of Fire: 500 rounds/minute *Magazine: 250 round belt |-| Semi-Auto Pistol= Luger P08 *Range: 45 metres *Round: 9x19mm Parabellum *Magazine: 8 *Reload: Box |-| Revolver= M1883 Reichsrevolver *Range: 25 metres *Round: 10.6x25mmR *Magazine: 6 *Reload: Individual Round |-| Grenade= M1915 Discusgranate *Range: 15 metres *Charge: 3 oz TNT |-| Flamethrower= Wechselapparat *Range: 30 metres *Weight: ~16 kg *Fuel: Gasoline |-| Special #1= Gewehr M1918 T-Gewehr *Range: 1000 metres *Round: 13.5mm TuF *Magazine: 1 |-| Special #2= MP 18 *Range: 100 metres *Round: 9x19mm Parabellum *Magazine: 32 *Reload: Drum |-| Armoured Vehicle= A7V *Length: 8 metres *Crew: 18 *Speed: 12 km/h *Armament: 6x MG 08, 1x 57mm Artillery Gun * *Number: 1 Personal Edges: Bolt Action: Draw. I can't really see much difference here. Repeating Rifle: German. The Mondragón has a faster reload speed, rate of fire and a larger round. Light Machine Gun: German. The MG15 NA has a larger round and magazine. Heavy Machine Gun: Draw. The two are very similar designs with only a slight difference in ammunition. Semi-Auto Pistol: German. The Luger has the larger round and magazine as well as a longer range. Revolver: Ottoman. The S&W No 3 is easier to reload and is a break action rather than a fixed cylinder. Grenade: Ottoman. The Stick Grenade has a bigger punch and a longer range. Flamethrowers: German. The Wechselapparat is much more lighter than the Kleinflammenwerfer. Special #1: Ottoman. The Schwarzlose MG 07 has a faster rate of fire and a larger magazine compared to the T-Gewehr's larger round. Special #2: Draw. The C96 has the longer range and stopping power but, the MP 18 has the faster rate of fire and the larger magazine capacity. Armoured Vehicle: Ottoman. The Armoured Car is much faster and is more reliable than the A7V tank. Battle Alternate timeline where Ottomans joined the Entente Kaiserschlacht, 1918 Germans: x20 x1 Ottomans: x20 x4 A force of 20 Ottoman troops and a small convoy of four loaned French Hotchkiss Armoured Cars move through a recently liberated part of France. A force of 20 Germans plus one A7V tank move in to attempt to retake it. An Ottoman soldier spots the Germans and shouts a warning before a shot from a Gewehr 98 silenced him. The Turkish army quickly rushed to mobilise the trenches. As the Germans advanced, a Turk fired his M1903 Rifle, fatally wounding one of the Germans. One of the Turks mounted a British Maxim Gun and opened fire. Two Germans set up an MG 08 and returned fire, killing two Ottomans. One of the Armoured Cars moved forward only for a shot from a Gewehr M1918 T-Gewehr to penetrate and destroy its engine. As the Turks attempted to repel the Germans, four Stosstuppen breakthrough the Ottoman line with MP 18 submachine guns and MG 15 N,A. LMGs. An Ottoman draws his C96, killing one of the Stormtroopers before a burst of MP 18 fire kills another two Turks. A Turk fires his M1900 Hotchkiss, only for a burst from an MG 15 N.A. to fatally wound him. X-Factors Total X-Factors Notes Battle is going to be 20 vs 20 and set in a field with trenches. Votes must be at least one paragraph in length and must have proper punctuation and grammar. Voting ends on the 21st of November. Until Season 4 comes around next year, good luck guys. Category:Blog posts